AhThose Good Ol' Days
by Anutheal
Summary: A High School enemy is injurred and sent to the 4077th and she shares some interestings stories, some funny some not, about Hawkeye's HS days. No Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This story visits Hawkeye's past in a way, and I might have some facts screwed up about his High School days so please excuse me, I try to have it mostly correct.**

**Rating: PG-13 or whatever that translates into.**

**Summary: A hurt nurse is sent to the 4077 and turns out to be Hawkeye's high school enemy. She begins to tell stories about his HS days and the camp finds it highly amusing.**

**No romance**.

**Title: Ah….Those Good Old Days**

**Chapter One: Princess and GG**

"Oh my god…."

"Hawk, what is it?" BJ watched his friend's stunned face as it broke into an amused grin.

"I know her," he said motioning to the unconscious nurse in front of him.

"How?" there was a wicked gleam in BJ's eyes.

Hawkeye glared, but laughed, "She was an enemy in High School, called her Barbie…or Princess, captain of the Cheerleading Squad,"

BJ laughed, "She can wait, and you'll get to talk to her later, juicy stories, too,"

Hawkeye set him a glare before turning away. He was right, _juicy _stories.

* * *

The O.R. session was short, only a few patients, the "Princess" as Hawkeye kept calling just had a minor head wound, she would wake up in a few hours and she did. 

She was lying in bed talking to Margaret who conveniently didn't know Princess and Hawkeye went to school together and then Hawkeye walked in behind her.

"Well, Princess, get enough beauty rest,"

Princess closed her eyes as if she didn't want to believe then slowly turned to look at him, when she opened her eyes she launched himself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "GG!" she squealed, obviously being another nick name.

"The one and only," Hawkeye said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just thought I drop by, heard they needed an extra pair of hands, I always was good with a knife." He laughed, "I was drafted here,"

"I joined; I'm a Major now,"

"Awww…so it's Major Sarah Clan, has a nice ring to it,"

Hawkeye laughed and they hugged each other again.

"Hem, hem," BJ said causing the two of them to jump apart, "Come on lets go get some food."

"Am I allowed to leave?" Sarah asked, "Oh I look a mess," she instantly grabbed a nearby IV stand and began fixing her hair in it.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and then made a point to mess her hair up again, "that's the one thing I don't like about you, Princess, is your obsession over yourself."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"It's true, your so…..self-absorbed." He then turned and began walking away.

Sarah huffed at him before crossing her arms over chest and turning away from him towards BJ and Margaret who looked a little stunned at the change in mood, "Once a man-slut," she said, "always a man-slut,"

BJ and Margaret cringed not wanted to know Hawkeye's reaction, the whole room had stopped to stare, even the patients.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he snapped turning to stair at her with an icy glare, "its man _whore _get it right,"

Sarah and he stared at each other before both fell into an uncontrollable laughter. Hawkeye sat down on the end of her bed and fell onto his back, laughing hysterically, and "you…remembered!" he choked out.

She almost fell on top of him, "Of course…..(gasp) I did…."

Slowly their laughter was under control, "God that was fun,"

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

The group was in the mess tent, "you call this food?" Sarah said grimacing at the taste of their cold dinner. 

"No, but we have to eat it, they don't want the good doctors to starve to death,"

"Pierce, why is this patient out of bed?"

"Charles!" Hawkeye said.

"Pierce," Charles stood behind Sarah, "why is this patient out of bed, you should know bed,"

"Charles, she's an old….friend, besides she's a big Major, she can take care of herself."

"An old…._friend?" _implying that they were at one point in a relationship.

"That's disgusting!" they said in unison and instantly scooted away from each other like a pair of middle schoolers.

"What's going on here?" Colonel Potter said walking up.

Sarah jumped to her feet, "Colonel Potter," she said saluting, "my name is Major Sarah Clan from Tokyo General,"

"At ease, soldier," Hawkeye said, "no one salutes around here," Sarah relaxed slightly and looked around, no one else was standing to salute, and she blushed and sat down, "sorry sir,"

They all smiled, "but you still haven't answered my question," Charles said, "what are you doing out of Post-Op, you are a patient?"

"Not anymore," Sarah said handing Colonel Potter a packet a papers, "I've been transferred here,"

**End Chapter One**

**I will update don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah….Those Good Ol' Days

Chapter Two

"Transfer, I don't mean to pry but how can you go from a patient to _having_ a transfer in mere minutes?" Charles said, all ready not to fond of the new nurse, for her likeness of Pierce.

"I used to work down in Tokyo General and I was on my way here with a transfer because they wanted me closer to the action when we were shelled and our jeep over turned. That's how I ended up a patient." She said, she could tell Charles didn't like her and honestly she didn't like him.

"This is going to be great," Hawkeye said, winking at her.

"Don't try anything funny, _GG," _she emphasized that word and he mocked glared at her.

"You still have to explain that, what is 'GG'"? Potter said.

Hawkeye and Sarah glanced at each trying hard to contain there giggles, "shall I tell?" Sarah said.

"Please do, I'm on post-op duty, so you're on your own, kid," Hawkeye walked away. When he reached the door he was about to walk through when he turned to look at her again with a sincere smile on his face, "it's good to see you again, Sarah,"

Sarah smiled, "You too, Hawkeye," and he walked away.

"Anyway," Sarah said turning back to Potter, Margaret, Charles and BJ, "it started…."

"Hey what's going on?" Klinger said walking up dressed as the statue of liberty, followed by the rest of the camp, including Sydney.

"I Colonel Potter whistled, "well, Ms. Clan, it looks like the whole camp is interested in your story, Ms. Clan, this is _Corporal _Klinger and a friend of the camps, Sydney Freedman, he's our friend the psychiatrist."

"Nice to meet you, I sure hope Hawkeye doesn't mind me telling this to the whole camp…" just at that moment Hawkeye happened to stick his head back through the door.

"Camp, nice to see you all, enjoying the show,"

"She hasn't started you, you interrupted her," Nurse Kelly called out as the camp made themselves comfortable around Sarah who was sitting cross legged on top of the table.

Hawkeye smiled, "I was wondering where the camp was, it's a ghost town out here, Margaret, what unit of blood is on Jackson, it's not written,"

"It's not? It's A Negative,"

"Thank you, Hot Lips," and he disappeared again.

"_Anyway," _Sarah said again, "as I was saying…..we must have been 15 when we met for the first time….."

_Sarah stood by her locker dressed in a green and yellow cheerleading outfit her blond hair in pigtails her good figure obvious. Only a few lockers down stood Hawkeye Pierce, dressed in black pants and a short sleeve black shirt that had his favorite band on the front, his black hair was long, about to the bottom of his ear, it hung in his face giving him the look of the tall dark and handsome man that all the girls loved. _

_He was stacking his books in his arms, black square glasses made his steely green-silver-blue eyes stand out, and he was the perfect image of a loner. Sarah walked over to him, her intent was to make him love her like all the other guys do and wrap him around her finger, but that turned out not to be the case._

_"You're the new kid right?"_

_Hawkeye barely spared her a glance, "news travels fast, hm?"_

_"Sure does, so what's your name?"_

_He finished stacking his books, slammed his locker shut and turned to face her, "Hawkeye Pierce," he said, the numerous amount of bracelets around his wrist jingling._

_"Hawkeye that's interesting," she said leaning against the lockers and twirling her hair around her fingers. _

_"Well, nice talking to you," and he started walking away._

_"Hey there are some rumors going around saying that you're gay. Are they true?" she was angry that he was brushing her off so easily._

_"Well it depends," he said not even missing a beat, he turned to stare at her, "if you mean ay as in happy than I am more gay than I am homosexual, but if you mean gay as in homosexual, well…then there are times when I am more gay that I am happy," he then turned on his heel and stalked away, Sarah still trying to figure out what he said. _

_"So who was that," Ani Parker said, smiling, he didn't seem to take a liking to you. _

_Sarah glared at the dark form's retreating back, "listen…" she leaned in and whispered softly, "I think he's GG"_

_"GG?" a male voice said out of no where._

_Sarah and Ani jumped, "Pierce, how did you get back here so fast," _

_"I walked," Hawkeye smirked, "so what is this GG?"_

_"Well, if you must know…"_

_"I must…"_

_"It means, Foreign-Cross"_

_Hawkeye raised an elegant eyebrow, "foreign…cross?" _

_"Yeah, you're a son of some foreign immigrant who married another foreign immigrant and they got you,"_

_Hawkeye's eyes darkened to an icy glare…._

"That's horrible!" Margaret exclaimed, "how could you be that cruel, calling him a…a…..a half-breed." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Sarah smiled, an almost sad smile, "back then, when you were an 'American' family as we called ourselves we didn't take to fondly to immigrants. Hawkeye's father is Italian, he came to America and married an Indian woman,"

"Indian?" BJ said, "Hawkeye's Indian?'

"Yep,"

_"You heartless…"_

_"Children," a female voice cut in, "please be nice," _

_The trio watched the principle walk away._

_Hawkeye spun on his heel and began to stalk away, when he was about a foot away he turned around quickly to face them again causing them to jump, "you can throw all the insults you want at me, you can say all your heartless comments, and I'll play along with your little games, when your insulting me, but never, insult my family, because that's when I won't take it anymore." Sarah and Ani, who had wisely kept silent, stared after him as he disappeared into the crowd._

"Why does that sound like something Hawkeye would do when he looses his temper?" BJ said with a soft smile.

"Looses his temper? He didn't loose his temper, now I've seen him loose his temper, and that wasn't even close."

"Do tell…" Charles said looking half interested.

"It's getting late…" she said, but the crowd went into an uproar.

"Keep going," Potter said, "as much as we like to think Hawkeye doesn't tell us that much about himself, so it's nice to learn about the other side of Hawkeye."

The crowed laughed, "oh well…" she said, "okay,"

She was about to start when the O.R. door flew open, "we have an emergency, dozens of wounded are here, at least 4 dozen," Hawkeye blurted out, breathing heavily, "let's go,"

The crowd was out of the mess tent in minutes. Sarah and Hawkeye were the only ones left, "you think you're ready, you just woke up today, I shouldn't allow you to work,"

"I'm a big girl Hawkeye, I know when I can't handle it, besides, by the looks of it you can use all the help you can get,"

Hawkeye smiled, then unexpectedly gave her a huge hug, "you don't know how great it is to see some one familiar now and again, to remind me of home."

Sarah smiled and quickly hugged him back, "come on GG, let's go," she winked and they trotted off towards the scrub room together.

TBC

Don't worry, there is NO romance. I'm not sure if Daniel Pierce really came over from Italy and is Italian or if his mother is Native American, but I liked the tie in the story, and I can picture Hawkeye being part Native American, he has that look about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes it's a miracly I actually updated, new I would eventually, but actually I'm sort of on a writing spree today (I wrote four more chapters for Man Behind the Smile, but they are undergoing some serious beta work write now) but anyway, here it is the long awaited (I think) 3rd chapter of "Ah…Those Good Ol' Days)**

**Chapter 3**

**His Temper Was Lost**

The O.R session wasn't as bad as they anticipated; it was actually rather short and easy. The whole of the MASH camp could again be found in the mess tent it was dinner time, so they were all eagerly eating so they could hear another story about the camp clown.

Dinner was pleasant, Sarah and Hawkeye sat alone, the camp aloud it, they needed some time to catch up a bit. After it was over, Hawkeye left, "aren't you staying?" Sarah asked innocently, the camp laughed, they all knew the answer.

"I don't feel that I have to be publicly degraded in front of my colleagues while I'm around, thank you," he feigned mock anger and stalked out of the mess tent, they could hear him humming as he walked to post-op.

"Alright, Clan," Potter said, clinking his fork against his tray to quiet everyone, "Alright, everyone clear up, Ms. Clan has another story to share," the camp hollered with excitement and Sarah smiled, she knew that if this was a normal situation no one care to hear stories about Pierce, but they were bored out here, and it was nice to be able to tell stories every now and then.

She began to speak:

………

_They were juniors in High School now, they had some what become friends, or at least good acquaintances, seeing as they had most of their elective and honors classes together (they were both planning to go to medical school)._

_"So, Hawkeye, the man of the hour, you're 15 now, what do you plan to do with your life?" Another friend of theirs, Narcissa, loved to tease Hawkeye about the fact that he was going to graduate HS at the age of sixteen._

_It was December 17, Hawkeye's birthday!_

_"Get of me, Narsi," Hawkeye pushed the African American girl of off him. Narsi, as Hawkeye called her, laughed as she allowed him off the ground. _

_Sarah smiled at the two of them, but the smile slowly faded, "here comes Devin," Sarah said with a sneer, he was captain of the football team and somehow managed to the get the thought lodged in his brain that if your captain of the football team you have to date captain of the cheerleading squad. _

_Hawkeye get up and stepped in front of Sarah protectively. _

_"Hey, Sarah," Devin said in a jock voice, "thought about going to the movies tonight, wanna come?" _

_Sarah pushed in front of Hawkeye, "look, Devin," she said calmly, "I'm not interested in you,"_

_Devin looked pissed and glared at Hawkeye who was watching him closely, "hope you're not fucking around with him, Sarah, you wouldn't want to contaminate yourself with his kind,"_

_Hawkeye lunged and Devin was on the ground in an instant. Sarah and Narsi lunged at Hawkeye each grabbing an arm, holding him back from hitting Devin again, "you bastard," Hawkeye snarled at him, "how dare you! Bastardo, andate ad inferno, voi ingrate, come la sfida voi insulta la mia famiglia!"_

_"Hawkeye stop it!" Sarah snapped at him, but he wouldn't here it._

_"Non avete idea, che cosa è come venire da un altro paese e che è costretto a vivere in questo posto forsaken dio!"_

_After about five minutes of Hawkeye bellowing obscene things in Italian, Devin had ran and Sarah and Narsi had managed to drag Hawkeye away and to there next class where he sat fuming for about half of it, before he was given a detention by the teacher for being disrespectful and rude during class (he had kept muttering curses at his two friends for dragging him away.)_

………

"Hawkeye speaks Italian?" Many of the nurses giggled and the words, "language of romance could be heard,"

Sarah smiled, "I take it, he's never told you that, huh?"

BJ laughed, "Nope he keeps most things to himself, and how did he learn Italian?"

"Well," she started, "his father grew up and lived in Italy all of his life and met Hawkeye's mother when she was there on vacation, they married there and Hawkeye was born and they lived there 'til Hawkeye was two, then they moved back to America. He grew up learning Italian, English, and his mother's language, some form of Native American,"

"I take it that's why he doesn't have an accent?" Potter inquired.

Sydney smiled, "I can answer that one, when a child grows up learning so many languages they take on the accent of the language they here and use the most, for example if Hawkeye were to go to Italy with in a day he would have an Italian accent, because he was using Italian more and hearing it more."

"Makes sense, we went to Italy, once, it was amazing listening to him talk, I think I fell in love right then,"

The group laughed at Sarah, it was easy enough.

They talked for a while, not necessarily about Sarah and the group split up. The nurses went to their respected tents as did the enlisted men. Charles retired to the swamp and Klinger disappeared into his room. Soon only Sarah, Margaret, Potter, and BJ were left.

"So tell me Sarah, what else do you know about Hawkeye?"

"Just about everything," she said with a smile, "I could tell you stories for hours, he was one interesting kid, I'll tell you that."

**End Part 3**

**Just because I updated doesn't mean it was going to be long. Oh and I don't know if Hawkeye really speaks Italian or if anything I wrote above about his family is true, or that thing that Sydney said about the languages, it was all made up in my mind so don't yell at me if I got the facts wrong.**

**I'm not going to say I will update soon, because I have no idea when I'll next update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Yes people, I am alive…I know I haven't started the sequel to Man Behind the Smile yet, but I have been working on it. I swear. I have two chapters written out, but I know as soon as I post them I will get a writers block or something and then not update for forever and a day and then I'll get yelled out (not that I don't appreciate your enthusiastic encouragement). So I decided that I shouldn't torture all my readers for too long and I updated this story (gasp).

Suggestions are always appreciated.

**From Chapter 3**

They talked for a while, not necessarily about Sarah and the group split up. The nurses went to their respected tents as did the enlisted men. Charles retired to the swamp and Klinger disappeared into his room. Soon only Sarah, Margaret, Potter, and BJ were left.

"So tell me Sarah, what else do you know about Hawkeye?"

"Just about everything," she said with a smile, "I could tell you stories for hours, he was one interesting kid, I'll tell you that."

**Chapter 4**

**Soccer**

"So tell us," Margaret urged, "I wouldn't mind having some dirt on Pierce, might get him to leave me alone every now and then."

Sarah smiled, "what do you want me to tell you? I have so many stories, I just couldn't pick one."

They all knew she was teasing them by not telling them the stories that they knew she had; the very juicy, insightful, never-before-seen-or-heard Hawkeye stories that they were all just dieing to hear.

They all exchanged looks; they weren't exactly sure what they wanted to know about Hawkeye, just something.

"A sport," Potter finally said when no one was willing to speak up, "what kind of sport did he play, tell us one of those."

Sarah thought for a moment, "Hm….a sport….a sport….what can I tell you about a sport…..? Well….."

_He was considered one of the fastest players on the field, he could be surrounded by defenders, in the pouring rains and still manage to dance out of their way and score the winning goal. He always laughed at the fact that Americans called the sport soccer when it made much more sense to call in football. _

_He was in one of those situations now. The clouds opened up and started as a drizzle, giving the field a very eerie look._

_He easily swept the ball out from under the other players' feet and traveled down the field quickly, moving expertly in and out of the players, weaving away from obstacles that tried to steal the ball. Just as he was about to bring his foot back to make the winning goal he felt a body collide with him from behind, throwing him to the ground. _

_Instantly the whistle blew and the ref ran over, but it was too late the damage was done._

_The player that collided with him was the opposite captain of the team, a very cynical jealous captain, jealous of Hawkeye. He had purposely fouled himself out so he could damage the conflicting team, their star player, Hawkeye; had twisted his ankle and was rushed off the field, most likely out for the rest of the game._

_"Hawkeye, are you alright?" Sarah followed behind the stretcher that was carrying Hawkeye off the field._

_"Oooo….I think I've broken something."_

_"Nice going there, chief," she laughed then it faded when he let out another moan, "hey Doc?"_

_"Yep," the doctor happened to be Daniel Pierce._

_"Is he out for the rest of the game?"_

_"Most likely,"_

_"Right, then, if you want my advice, I'd keep him away from the other team right now, by the look of it he's liable to kill."_

_"Yep."_

_The ref announced he was unable to play and the game continued. The ankle wasn't broken but it was severely sprained, after it was wrapped, he sat up, scowling darkly as the Captain on the opposite bench smirked at him. _

_"That bastard…"_

_"Hawkeye! Watch your mouth," Daniel scolded, and then smiled wickedly, "not like what you said isn't true or anything, but there are ladies around." He said a knowing look towards Sarah and Narcissa. _

_When he turned his back, Hawkeye immaturely stuck his tongue out at him before swinging his legs over the side of the stretcher and firmly placing his feet back on -._

"Sarah! OH PRINCESS!" Hawkeye burst into the mess tent, eyes gleaming with amusement at the crowd around her.

"OH, GET OUT OF HERE! I WAS TELLING A STORY!"

"Another one? Geez, are you _trying _to soil my good name?"

Margaret and BJ let out obvious snorts and the word, 'good' and then silenced when Hawkeye sent a half-hearted glare.

"Well, I see when I am not wanted," he stalked to the door, "a package arrived for you, Princess," and then with a final humph and a flourish of army greens he stalked out.

"Well….that was a strange, awkward moment. Anyway, where was I….? Oh, right, he firmly placed his feet back on….

_….the ground, pulling on his cleats as he went. _

_"Hawkeye what are you doing?" Sarah fought for his shin guard, each pulling on one end, "you're hurt, you can't go out there."_

_"I have too; I won't let him make a fool out of me!"_

_"You stubborn _ass, _who cares about him?"_

_"I DO!"_

_He finally managed to wrestle his cleats and shin guards out of her hands and pulled them on. Standing gingerly he raised his hands, calling for a time-out. Instantly the crowd was silence. The rain began to fall a little harder as he limped out onto the field, he quietly talked with the ref until finally he limped off to his position, smirking triumphantly at the shocked captain. The whistle blew and the game picked up again._

_Hawkeye was having trouble that was apparent. He stumbled and fell a couple of times, but always staggered to his feet again, he threw himself into the game with the fire of determination._

_It was tied and there was two minutes left in the game, now the rain came down and sheets and it was almost impossible to distinguish whose team the players were on. Every man was on his own. Hawkeye carefully watched the ball come closer and closer to him until finally he struck. With the skill of a cat he took up the ball, dribbling it down the field, ignoring the pain that seared through his leg. He danced around player after player until he was mere feet form the goal and then with a complicate maneuver of using his feet to throw his ball in the air, he jumped and swung his leg back sending the ball flying into the goal just as the final whistle blew. They had one the championship. _

_The team's first reaction was to run up to him, but that was impossible. He had not gotten back up from where he had fallen .With the momentum of the final kick he had landed hard on his side, not only fracturing his wrist but breaking his ankle as well. They were all just glad the season was over and their hero could finally rest. _

The group stared at her with amazement as she finished her story, "all that trouble, just for a soccer game. That's violent."

Sarah laughed, "he hates it when I tell that story, I think it's because it makes him look like such a hero. I tried to convince him to go professional once…but he just wasn't into it."

"I never knew he played soccer…" BJ looked thoughtful, "that's interesting, I played soccer too…"

"Uh-oh," Potter laughed, "I can see this turning into something interesting…"

Sarah sighed, "they are always trying to decide whose better?"

"Two very egotistical men," Margaret said.

"You have no idea…."

**End Chapter 4**

**Soccer**

**Yeah it's finished. Now I can't guarantee when it will be updated again, but at least it was updated now, right?**

**Suggestions are always appreciated.**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to Hawk's Soul for the suggestions and to all my other wonderful reviewers for the encouragement and kind comments. At the rate I'm writing, I might actually finish this story before the end of the summer. **

**A little longer, not much longer, but a little bit.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Dark Side of the Story**

"Soccer, huh?" BJ followed Hawkeye every where until he could finally get a chance to talk to him about the little story Sarah told them.

"Ugh….she told you _that _story?"

"Need you even ask?"

Hawkeye just sent a half-annoyed, half-amused glare before stalking ahead a few paces. BJ just smiled, "you know Hawk, I played soccer, too."

"Fascinating."

"Well, I was just thinking, we were both captains of our teams….." he took a leap forward and jumped in front of Hawkeye so he couldn't walk away, "what do you say?"

"Play a game?" Hawkeye thought about if for a moment, "no."

"Why not? You always want to prove how much better you are than me, this is the perfect opportunity, please….?"

"No." and he walked right past, not even glancing back.

BJ stared after him, but made no move to follow, he knew better than to risk Hawkeye's temper, but his behavior made him curious….very curious…and he knew exactly who to ask to quench his curiosity.

He entered the mess tent with the intention of seeking out their new story teller to ask about his Italian friend, but all intentions, good and bad, were squashed when he found that said friend and that said story teller sitting in the mess tent…together. He casually sauntered up, placing his tray on the table across from them, "mind if I join?"

"It used to be a free country," Hawkeye quipped automatically.

BJ sat and began eating watching with interest as the two friends began speaking again.

"You remember old man Jenkins don't you?" Sarah was saying, forcing down another bite of food.

"Santa Clause? The one who lived next to the school? He was a creepy old man. What ever happened to him? I know he was thinking about leaving Crab Apple Cove, but last time I heard he never went threw with it."

"He got himself arrested."

"What did he do?"

"He was part of a drug ring, been embezzling tax money and taking it down to Africa to sell and by drugs."

"Old man Jenkins?"

"Yes."

"The one who used to throw crab apples at us when he drove by his house?"

"The very same."

Hawkeye stared at her for a moment and blinked in thought, "creepy."

The trio laughed, "He used to throw crab apples at you?" BJ asked, amazed.

"I told you he was a cranky old man."  
"There you ARE, you filthy little ingrate." Charles' voice echoed through the mess tent, silence falling immediately.

"Woops, I'm late." Hawkeye met Charles at the door and the bald man's raised voice could be heard across the compound.

"YOU'RE NOT JUST A LITTLE LATE! YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE! POST-OP NOW!" he pointed towards the large building dramatically.

Hawkeye sent BJ and Sarah a sheepish grin before ducking out of the mess-tent and taking off towards post-op for duty.

"Sarah, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot,"

"Well…" he stopped for a moment, thinking about how to word his question, "Hawkeye was a bit…touchy when I asked him if he wanted to play a friendly game of soccer, any reason why? Or am I looking into to much?"

Sarah's smile instantly faded, "it's a long story, but….I don't have any right to tell you, you better ask him yourself," she say BJ's disappointed looks, "I may pry into his past by telling everyone these light-hearted stories, but a story like this, well, he needs to tell you."

BJ sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that. I don't think I'll ever know the story then. He likes to talk about the light-hearted side of his past….he tends to steer clear of the dark part."

"I know, just try him. You never know what he might tell you. He has always been and always will be full of surprises."

………

BJ found Hawkeye in post-op (where Hawkeye should have been two hours before but as Charles so loudly put it, he was late). Nervously, he went up to him, _maybe this should wait for another time…._

"Hiya, Beej," _too late._

"Hey, Hawk, how are things going?"

"Peachy, but I can't get Johnson's temperature down. I'm afraid to open him up again because of the fever, but I'm pretty sure I didn't miss a piece of shrapnel or anything…a bleeder maybe?"

"Maybe…try giving him another day or two, maybe it will go down. It's a good idea not to risk the surgery." BJ thought about bringing up the soccer subject then, but seeing how worried Hawkeye was, he decided against it. He didn't need an angry Hawkeye _and _an apprehensive Hawkeye…that was never a good combination.

Later that night, BJ met Hawkeye outside of the Post-Op and they laughed and joked all the way towards the Swamp, but woe and behold, as soon as BJ even breathed the word soccer Hawkeye shut down. He did that a lot, when BJ tried to talk about Hawkeye's personal life, he shut down, closed himself off from the conversation, guarding himself.

They silently plopped down in the respective beds, an unusual silence falling over them as the camp was settling outside, darkness falling unnatural quick, "can I be honest with you, BJ?"

It was dark now, so it was impossible to make out his face or what he was thinking, all that was visible were dark blue orbs, glinting at him from the opposite side of the room.

"Sure."

"About the whole soccer thing…."

_Is he actually going to tell me?_

"What about it? I kind of forgot about it." _Liar…._

"Liar." Hawkeye said instantly speaking exactly what BJ was thinking, and then he laughed, but the laughter was forced, "it's just a subject that I never liked to talk about."

"Something to do with your mom?"

"No….," he sighed again, exhaustion echoing in the small exhale, "she died long before that little story Sarah told took place…you remember Narcissa, the friend of ours Sarah told you about?"

"Yes…." W_hat does she have to do with any of this...?_

There was silence except for the soft whisper of the wind blowing through the dry leaves and the army green tents flapping noisily, echoing through the compound, "she's the reason I quit soccer…."

**End Chapter 5**

**The Dark Side of the Story**

**Again another thanks to Hawk's Soul for the suggestion.**

**TBC**

**Man, I'm just on a writing spree today, two chapters in two days, something must be wrong with me.**


End file.
